


The Third Option

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie can‘t decide which dress to wear for her date with Nick.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The Third Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).

> This is something I wrote, like, I don‘t know, several weeks or probably even months ago but never posted until now, since I found it in the notes on my phone a while ago and I finally edited it (at least a little bit).  
I still don‘t really like how this fic turned out but wanted to post it anyway because it‘s been so long since I wrote anything or posted a fanfic.
> 
> And also, I‘m sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Ellie was frustrated and desperate.  
She had already tried on five different dresses and went through the effort of trying 3 different hairstyles and Nick was due to be at her place any second now, but she just couldn‘t decide which looked best. That was why she was now standing in her bedroom, only in her underwear, staring down at the dresses that came into question for her date with Nick.

Well...at least she‘d managed to narrow down her choice of dresses and chose to wear her hair open in loose waves, and she had already put on make-up.

“Shit,“ she said to herself when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it must be Nick, she called that it‘s open.

A moment later, she heard his footsteps as he entered the bedroom, but stopped dead when he saw what she was wearing -or her lack of clothes, to be more specific.

He took his eyes away from her barely covered form to roam over the room once, taking in the several dresses that had been carelessly thrown onto the floor, giving him an idea of the situation.

Nick suppressed a chuckle as he walked up to Ellie, coming to a stop behind her, his body inches away from hers, his chest almost touching her back.

“Hey babe,“ he said as he pressed a soft kiss onto her shoulder, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

Disappointment crossed his features as she drew away from him a little to turn around, looking at him for the first time since he‘d entered her apartment.

She reached for two dresses on the bed behind her, each still on its hanger, and held them up in front of her for him to see.

“Which one should I wear?“  
There was a small frown on her face, which made Nick aware how troubled she was at not having decided on what to wear yet, at not being ready when he arrived- which she usually was.

Nick managed to tear his eyes away from Ellie for a few seconds to take a look at each dress, knowing Ellie wanted him to decide, since it was obvious she had not been able to.

The one on the left was a beautiful off-the-shoulder dress, knee-length and black in color, as well as very formfitting.

The other dress was a wine-red color with long sleeves, also very formfitting, though the skirt was slightly shorter and not as tight.

Nick had no doubt that both dresses would fit her perfectly, and could actually kind of understand why she had trouble choosing between the two.  
He, for one, also had a hard time deciding which dress would be the better choice.

However, as he tore his gaze away from the dresses she held up to her right and left and his eyes landed on her barely covered body once more, he got a very different idea in his head rather than choosing between those two outfits.

Ellie was looking at him expectantly, her eyebrows raised in anticipation for his answer, but then she saw the corner of Nick‘s lips turning upwards and there was suddenly a twinkle in his eyes.

“Can I suggest a third option?“

That offer, along with the look on his face made Ellie a little suspicious of what he had in mind, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. But she couldn‘t deny that she was also a bit curious, so she gave a short nod.

Her reaction caused Nick‘s little smile to turn into a smug grin as he took the dresses from her hands and laid them down on a chair, not caring that this might crumple them and that Ellie would most likely reprimand him for that later.

The blonde looked at him for a few seconds, a tiny bit confused, until he moved to stand in front of her again, his hands against her back and pulled her toward him to lay his lips on hers.

What started as a soft and slow kiss quickly turned into more, their tongues colliding in an open-mouthed kiss.

With their lips still locked together, Nick‘s fingers wandered up her back until they reached her bra, unclasping it and then slowly slipping the straps off her shoulders, making it fall to the floor.

After that, he stopped the kiss for a moment, silently asking her for permission to continue, his fingertips danced over the skin of her back and neck, while her arms were wrapped around his neck loosely.

When Ellie started opening the buttons of his dress shirt and helped him remove it, he knew what her answer was.

Needless to say, they didn‘t go on a date that night.  
Neither one of them minded one bit.


End file.
